


Second

by honeydewed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Jin - Freeform, Zuko - Freeform, getting ready for a second date, jin x zuko - Freeform, jin/zuko - Freeform, jinko, jinxzuko, rare pair hell, zujin - Freeform, zuko x jin - Freeform, zuko/jin - Freeform, zukoxjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: Iroh helps Zuko get a second date with Jin.





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not affiliated with anyone on the creative team for Avatar The Last Airbender, nor do these characters belong to me. I'm not taking the comics into account, Mai and Zuko decide to split at Boiling Rock, and you know what canon is a great back of the box recipe but I'm here to add in my own spice and special sauce so I hope you enjoy.

Zuko's position as the new Fire Lord came with its own perks, most were relieved to be out of the mad iron grip of his father, others begrudgingly accepted him knowing the disgraced prince unfit to rule, a fair number saw him as an usurper, and many questioned his authority. Yet for all their disdain, hesitance, or uncertainty towards him few ever questioned him. He was the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation respected him for that if nothing else. The respect of his uncle was different, he coveted that even though he was undeserving of it, and could still use his guidance. Truly, the crown belonged to Uncle Iroh and if his son were still alive, he could see the rule of their nation move into a more peaceful reign. Of course that was based off the Iroh he knew now, he couldn't fathom the blood thirsty conqueror who reigned upon Ba Sing Se with fire and fury all those years ago. Even the past uncle wouldn't be able to imagine himself within the walls of Ba Sing Se as a humble provider of tea. The Jade Dragon's owner served as a better title than Fire Lord. As benign as his uncle appeared, he saw straight through him the moment he arrived to Ba Sing Se. The personal invitation to the Jade Dragon after a diplomatic meeting with the Earth King, was suspicious. Of course he'd visit his uncle, Zuko reasoned he wondered if any of his friends were also there and he was preparing a reunion of sorts. 

Escort traditionally followed the Fire Lord in case he needed additional protection. Zuko fared well enough with people he could be friendly with and the stiff quietness of guards often made him feel awkward or like he should be saying something prolific so they would think better of him. Honestly, he should ask Suki or Ty-Lee if they had any Kiyoshi Warriors to spare, he liked their company. A royal procession made him feel more isolated, he didn't need anyone to join him or perhaps he'd become familiar with his solitude. No one bothered him in his personal study, no one bothered him in the throne room as he looked over documents, and he couldn't say he disliked the peace. Most of his adolescent years were spent in chaos either attempting to twist himself into something he shouldn't be and finally finding his footing. 

As much as Zuko matured he still hadn't acquired a taste for hot leaf juice. Tea had never been his cup of tea but his uncle promised there would be something to his liking at the Jade Dragon and so with little fanfare he sat in the largest private rooms. Uncle Iroh spared no expense with the rooms. A large black lacquered table with a fine golden and green dragon sat low close to the floor with cushions comfortable enough to sleep in. The table squat upon a beautifully embroidered jade green rug with dragons running opposite of each other as it lead out towards the door. Small leaves unfurled from a bonsai standing near the southeast wall on a table smaller but near identical to his own. White flowers Zuko couldn't identify properly bloomed and perfumed the air as they sat in a golden vase tall and proud. Low lit lanterns gave the ambiance of some place lived in and comfortable despite the finery around him. Two round windows by the front of the room had a shadow pass by them and the paper door opened slowly. 

He expected it to be his uncle at first, he kept him waiting long enough and Zuko straightened up. A Fire Lord with bad posture reflected poorly on the rest of the nation and he didn't want his uncle to commenting on his slouching. "Sorry I'm late," an apologetic voice arose from the low lit end of the room. It sounded like a familiar voice. Bowing politely the person at the other end of the room kept their head low. "I mean, please forgive me for being late and for my intrusion. The proprietor of this establishment wanted to let his most honored guest he wouldn't be able to drink tea with you today he wanted me to apologize personally for being so absent minded he had a previous engagement." The words were professional and well spoken but didn't sound right for the voice. The owner of that voice was supposed to sound merry, and sweet. 

It was just like his uncle to meddle. 

He felt his pulse quicken as the door closed behind her, surely it was a her. Even though the lights were low he could make out the figure of a woman. Zuko's mouth dried. Women in Ba Sing Se wore clothes tighter than the women of the fire nation and he could see the swing her hips as she moved forward. Undoubtedly her clothing reflected the colors of the nation but he couldn't see much beyond a hint of green and lily white. "Our most respectable owner said you would perhaps enjoy my company and would like to drink some tea with me," the woman finally moved forward. 

"I'm not very good company," Zuko grew hesitant and he moved to stand but she was by his right side. 

It took all of her willpower not to drop the tray full of tea and cups right there. Because it couldn't be! Setting it down she withdrew. "Lee?" she asked at the sound of his voice. 

Zuko finally put her voice in its proper place in his memory. He remembered the taste of noodles, the softness of her lips, and the way her eyes lit up at the sight of his fire. She knew him then only as Lee, a refugee from the Earth Kingdom who traversed the land with his Uncle Mushi. She didn't know him as Fire Lord Zuko. His mouth dried and he stared. He looked different of course but there was no mistaking a face like his. "Jin," he breathed out. "It..." It had to be her. He finally got a good look at her, closer to him he could see the cat like quality to her mouth, her olive green eyes existed beneath the eye shadow and kohl, and even though her hair was different neater and braided back into a bun with a white lotus blooming where her hair met her head he could see it was her. "You," he was never good at this sort of thing. He longed to see her face beneath the make-up, under the rouge of her cheeks, the red paint on her lips, she looked different older but he was older too. 

Did she realize that the Fire Lord and boy at the tea shop were one in the same? "You," and there was such relief in that voice and familiarity he realized he really messed up their date. "Well," she began as she smiled. "Look at you." Gold and black, intimidating colors with crimson. His hair had begun to grow out, just reaching his chin. "You look so," she suddenly stopped smiling and fell to her knees. Jin bowed properly, "Forgive me. I didn't realize it was you I was serving." She knew Iroh had a nephew, Mushi had been an alias and Lee wasn't his true name. Lee was actually Zuko. She didn't know the name of his nephew though, she never could have fathomed Iroh's nephew was actually the Fire Lord! She should have known, everyone knew the new Fire Lord's face bore a burn scar given to him by his father and her first date she had in Ba Sing Se had the same face. Jin's face felt beat red. "I thought you were one of his, if I had known I would have," she found herself at a loss for words. 

"Jin," Zuko began steadily. "Please. Get up."

Jin apologized and despite him saying he didn't like tea or wasn't good company she poured him a cup. The tea his uncle brewed was heavenly and she partook it every day she worked. After a few awkward exchanges she began to chatter. She told him after Iroh established the Jade Dragon he invited her personally to enjoy the new shop. She begged for a job and he secured her with one, her family moved from the lowest ring in Ba Sing Se to a spacious apartment in the upper ring. She talked about her family it was only her three elder brothers and young sister. When they were children her brothers took on odd jobs and made it into the lower ring with what was left of their family. Her lips left a mark on the cup and she smiled as she rattled off all the changes to the city. The Dai-Li didn't rule with an iron fist, new officials stepped up to reform the kingdom and clean up after the Fire Nation's attack spearheaded by his younger sister, and he apologized for that. More citizens outside the Earth Kingdom were welcomed into Ba Sing Se, they passed through a few settled and the business for the Jade Dragon was busy. 

"Am I talking too much?" she asked at last. He hadn't said a word. He sipped at his tea from time to time, it was sweeter than most teas he had, and watched her. Had she always been so pretty? She looked beautiful before but he tried to think if she'd always looked this lovely or if time had been kind to her. "You haven't said much of anything."

Zuko shook his head, "No. I like listening." 

"When Iroh came for me I, well I could tell he was a fire bender. I thought maybe you escaped the Fire Nation so I never," she shifted. 

"Have you known I was a fire bender for that long? I was trying to be better about hiding it," he admitted sure he had been sneaky. 

Her eyes sparkled. No one ever looked at him like that before because she looked up at him sweetly with a certain fire of her own. "At the Fire-Light Fountain," she began. "I thought you must have been magic at first but a little after that. I realized I." Her hand covered her mouth. She kissed the would-be Fire Lord. The corners of Jin's lips rose. "I'm happy you're well," she admitted. "I've heard about everything you and the Avatar have been doing to set things right, to help people and to make everything well," she bowed her head. "Thank you." 

Zuko rarely received compliments well but he smiled genuinely. Hearing that from a citizen of the Earth Nation lifted his spirits but knowing he did right in her eyes was enough to gain a smile from the former exile. "It's the right thing to do," he answered at last as he set his cup down. "Which reminds me I well," he shifted uncomfortably despite how soft the pillows were. "I wronged you and I owe you an apology."

Jin set her cup down. "Are you," she tapped her chin and didn't know if it was rude to point at the Fire Lord or not. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Despite overseeing the Fire Nation, meeting with diplomats, encountering ambassadors, and managing a court it all felt less stressful to this. Zuko swallowed hard and glanced off to the side before back to her. "I, uh," he wanted to say something clever, something smooth. "Do you..." he began uncertainly. "Want it to be one?"

"It's a date," she agreed. 

A date. His heart fluttered and he felt like a teenager again. He hadn't been out on a date since he had a date with her. He couldn't help but feel excited. "When should I, would tonight be?" 

Jin nodded, "Tonight sounds perfect. We're going to close soon but I think, I think I could leave early."

Zuko stood and held his hand out to her to help her up. "Do you know any good noodle places?"

"I do," she squeezed his hand. "There's so many places I'd like to show you."

Iroh hung by the door and smiled to himself before he saw himself out. He would have to pour himself a celebratory cup of tea.


End file.
